Do Not Go Gentle
Do Not Go Gentle is the twentieth episode of Season 3, and the sixty fourth episode in the series. Summary WHAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER - finds an unexpected ally to guide him on his dangerous new path, while and Meredith try to figure out what their next move should be. At the schools 1920's Decade Dance, asks Jamie to go with her and, at 's suggestion, asks to be her date. Caroline is pleasantly surprised when shows up at the dance determined to sweep her off her feet, but does his best to come between them. The dance takes a deadly turn when Damon and Stefan realize they need the help of , and especially Bonnie to undo a spell that could prove devastating for everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah/Esther *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Quotes Caroline: "I watch The Bachelor, it's Stefan's turn." Elena: (to Stefan)'' "I don't know where we are, what we are, or if we can ever make our way back to each other, but I'm going to the dance and I'd really like you to go with me."'' Alaric: "You think I'm not myself, but this is who I really am." Esther: (to Alaric) "I have big plans for tonight." Stefan: (to Damon) "It's a boundary spell." Damon: (to Stefan) "We're trapped." Elena: (to Stefan) "Shall we?" Stefan: (to Elena)'' "Please." Caroline: (to Elena) "Who're you gonna bring to the dance?"'' Damon: (to Alaric): "I've been calling you all day!" Alaric: "Yeah sorry about that.I just needed to get my head together." Damon: "So I take you and Rebekah got the stake?" Alaric: "I don't know. I woke up alone." Damon: "What now?" Alaric: "I think I need to get out of town. I keep blacking out which means I am still a threat to everyone." Damon: "I dont know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest Ric." Alaric: "It's just for a couple of days. I am stalked up on Bonnie's herbs, so i should be fine." Videos Gallery 3x20-01.jpg 3x20-02.jpg 3x20-03.jpg 3x20-04.jpg 3x20-05.jpg 3x20-06.jpg 3x20-07.jpg 3x20-08.jpg 202098-fd8f2-53930814-m750x740-u829f6.jpg 202098-edfb6-53930812-m750x740-u822e9.jpg 202098-e65f0-53930826-m750x740-u3bb57.jpg 202098-debad-53930809-m750x740-ud8a1f.jpg 202098-b7e25-53930815-m750x740-u95ceb.jpg 202098-0331b-53930816-m750x740-u6bfbc.jpg 202098-16af4-53931653-m750x740-u10bf1.jpg 202098-4dd67-53930824-m750x740-u8de39.jpg 202098-2e5ae-53930820-m750x740-uab2e8.jpg 202098-2a563-53930821-m750x740-u8b993.jpg 202098-1d0b2-53930813-m750x740-u14f09.jpg 1cf969f125de5f9630b3c67149c80bc2.jpg 202098-8a39c-53930825-m750x740-u5e639.jpg Bonnie-in-3x20-damon-and-bonnie-29747562-540-720.jpg Julie Plec Tweet.png Tumblr m0wz09BgSq1rroz2uo1 500.jpg 538864614.jpg|Joseph and Ian on the set 318142_348697491839149_106345739407660_953000_1492596211_n.jpg 389282_348699961838902_106345739407660_953017_1465871497_n.jpg 389360_348699891838909_106345739407660_953015_1710363527_n.jpg 420111_346430325399199_106345739407660_946281_1120400147_n.jpg 420419_346430422065856_106345739407660_946288_694523510_n.jpg 422391_346430362065862_106345739407660_946283_1150619055_n.jpg 428877_348697568505808_106345739407660_953003_910354904_n.jpg 430492_345769585465273_106345739407660_944692_142271979_n.jpg 486101_348697521839146_106345739407660_953001_1074133683_n.jpg 43.png 11111.png Behind-the-scenes-3x20-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29786887-540-720.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761984-455-393.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761893-540-720.jpg 3333333.png W6.png Df.png|damon Xdsa.png tumblr_m2rd3fnw6F1qcgpwoo1_500.jpg sf.png sde.png dd.png fds.png|jamie and klaus fdg.png VD320b_0839b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg|Damon - from web clip VD320b_0840b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg|Damon - from web clip 380315_369079363134295_106345739407660_1003166_315706994_n.jpg|Caps from web clip Elena upset.PNG I LOVE IIITTTTT! HIS SUIT IS LIKE.... YELLLOW!!! But its not the same one as the 20's.....jpg ArSBX-jCQAEBfA5.jpg ArSBO-vCQAAlXVy.jpg ArSA-PoCMAEQLd7.jpg ArSA3x4CIAAuyOF.jpg ArSA0CXCAAA2 R9.jpg 65427.jpg Tumblr m30ar7VR6L1r5f8xoo1 500.jpg 65428.jpg 65420 595 watermark.jpg tvd320b_0498ra_595_watermark.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-do-not-go-gentle-promo-pics-10.jpg|jamie bonnie and jeremy Tvd320b 0498ra 595 watermark.jpg Trivia *All main cast members are present in this episode for the third time this season after The Birthday and Our Town. *This episode features a 20's decade dance and the theme of the dance will be influenced by Rebekah who will "hijack" the dance committee. It will lead to a mean girl power struggle between her and Caroline, who was first planning a 70's decade dance. *This episode will be gamechanger for Elena and Damon. *Caroline's relationship with Tyler will be put to a test. * Klaus and Caroline will share a dance in this episode. *Jeremy will return to Mystic Falls in this episode.1 The last time he was in town was in Our Town. *Julie Plec cried during the read-thru of this episode over a sad Stefan scene. * Winner's song from the contest will be used in this episode. * The dance will be a backdrop for a murder, as said so by Paul Wesley. * Klaus will give Caroline the 70's decade dance that she wanted. * Julie Plec confirmed on Twitter that there won't be any rain scene in this episode. * In the decade dance someone’s going to get close while doing the Charleston. And, a certain couple is cuddling up on the dance floor and it’s bad news for Delena fans. (wetpaint.com) * There is going to be Bonnie and Damon interaction and beyond. (Julie Plec). * Jamie will be Bonnie's date to the dance. * Meredith and Jamie last appeared in Break On Through. * Damon is going to crash the dance. * Jeremy will be back for the schools decade dance and viewers will see his reaction to his ex, Bonnie's, new relationship with Jamie. * There will be heartbreak with Elena and Stefan. * According to Zap2it, "Esther is seriously back with a vengeance and in the next few episodes, we'll once again be reminded that while vampires may be threatening, witches are ultimately far more powerful than any other creatures." Uh-oh, what could Esther be up to? As the previews for The Vampire Diaries season 3 episode, 20, "Do Not Go Gentle," show, she and Alaric are up to something. She tells him that she has big plans for the night, and it looks like that's going to be what everyone's facing the night of the dance. References *Writer and director Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes